Recent studies by the applicants have strongly indicated that immunologic phenomena are intimately involved in the pathogenesis of Mooren's ulcer and cicatricial pemphigoid. A Clinical Center is proposed to study and treat patients with cicatricial pemphigoid, Mooren's ulcer and other corneal diseases suspected of having autoimmune components. Because the diseases we propose to study are relatively uncommon and because laboratories with capabilities for extensive varied immunological testing are also uncommon, it is suggested that the proposed Clinical Center is the best way to gather significant data on the course, pathogenesis, and treatment of these painful, blinding diseases. Specifically, the Center will enable us to characterize the diseases as to their genetic aspects, possible etiologic factors, course of the diseases, and relate these findings to in-depth immunological studies. Finally, we will evaluate treatment modalities based on the clinical signs and synptoms of the diseases and on the immunopathological parameters in the tissues and sera of the patients.